Sweetie? Fern? Kensalina?
by OhMyStarsShiz
Summary: A series of Densi one-shots, taken from prompts off tumblr. Rating can vary from K-M, depending on the story
1. Play Fight- Rated K

**Prompt from KitKat329. Baby Deeks: taken in a slightly more abstract way. AU :)**

* * *

Kensi sat on the bench patiently. She had no time for the other kids. They all just wanted to play on the climbing frames. She just wanted to read. But as always, her Mom had taken away her book so that she would interact with the others. She didn't need to interact. She was perfectly happy with her Dad being her best friend. She didn't need anyone else.

The bench she was sat on suddenly shook and she turned around, screwing up her nose, to see a boy cramped down behind it.

"What are you doing?" She asked, watching as he tried to peek through the holes in the bench. He stuck his finger to his lips and shushed her. She raised her eyebrows, leaning back as he did so.

"Excuse me?" She asked loudly, annoyed at this random boy. She didn't know him, but he looked annoying. He was a little older than her, she'd say. She guessed that he would be in second grade. She was only in first, but she knew that she was still probably smarter than him. After all, she already spoke two languages fluently.

"We put syrup in Mr. Martin's, so when he puts it on, he'll be all sticky." The boy giggled, leaning up to peep at the teacher who was picking up the coat.

Kensi leaned back in horror at him and tutted. "That's mean. Why would you do that?" She asked, not finding it funny as he rolled his eyes.

"Kids." He tutted as he carried on watching.

"What do you mean by _kids_?" She asked, standing off the bench to walk around it and face him. True, he was a little taller than her, but not by much. There was no doubt in her mind that she could take him down in a fight.

"You know." The boy laughed, turning to face her cockily. "You're just a little kid who has no idea of fun and will snitch."

"I don't snitch." Kensi said boldly, folding her arms with a yawn.

"Oh really?" The boy teased.

"Yeah." She confirmed, raising her eyebrows. "And I don't lie either."

The boy looked around, laughing as he saw the look of horror on the teacher's face. He'd put on his jacket and now he was furious.

"Oh boy." He ducked back underneath the bench, avoiding the stare of the teacher who clearly knew his prime suspect.

"Serves you right." Kensi tutted, laughing at him as he tried to avoid being told off.

She turned to watch slowly, horrified when she saw another boy who was laughing being told off. "Did he have anything to do with it?" She asked slowly, staring down at the boy.

"Umm, well..." He mumbled. "No."

Kensi took a step back, clearly annoyed. "And you're gonna let him take the blame?" She looked over once more to see the kid being clearly shouted at.

The boy said nothing as Kensi grabbed his shirt and pulled him up to face her eye-to-eye.

"Apologise to Mr. Martin immediately!" She snapped threateningly.

"No way, he'll kill me" The boy said, suddenly looking panicked at the idea. It seemed he wasn't mister tough guy after all.

"And you're gonna let some innocent bystander take the blame?" She shook her head in anger. "Tell the truth."

"No!" He gasped, looking scared once more. "Besides, what are you gonna do about it?" He said slowly, trying to make himself sound confident once more.

"I could take you in a fight any day." Kensi challenged, pulling her fists up in front of her to fight.

"Yeah right." The boy snorted. "Besides, I don't hit girls."

Kensi screwed up her face before hitting his arm lightly, trying not to cause too much damage. She got angrier when he began to laugh in her face.

"Is that the best you can do?" He laughed.

"What, and you can do better?" She challenged

"Oh, I know I can."

"Prove it."

"Fine."

The boy took a s wing of his arm over Kensi's head lightly. She ducked under it, before grabbing his arm and twisting around and pushing his back so that he fell down to the floor quickly. She held him down, one hand on the back of his head.

He groaned from the pain of hitting the floor so abruptly. "Ow." He moaned.

"Cry baby. Told you I could take you." Kensi gloated, pushing his head down into the ground one more time before releasing grip slightly. "Now, tell the truth." She ordered.

"No!" He snapped back, still scared of what would happen if he were to be told off.

"I'll actually hit you this time. No baby punches like last time."

"I bet that was your real punch!" He groaned back. He let out a sharp cry of pain when Kensi punched his shoulder.

"Woah, that really hurt!" He complained, not amused as he heard the tiny girl on top of him begin to laugh.

"Yeah. Now, apologise!" She commanded, getting off him so he could stand up.

"Fine." He mumbled as he got to his feet, brushing the wood shavings of the playground floor off his jeans.

Kensi folded her arms, telling him silently that she would get him again if he didn't tell.

She waited for him to say something, but he didn't move. He stared at her for a few seconds.

"What?" She demanded, getting annoyed.

"Nothing." He replied slowly. "I'm Marty by the way. Marty Deeks."

Kensi shrugged her shoulders as she extended a hand. "I'm Kensi. Kensi Blye."

"Well played Miss Blye." He smiled, making her bite her lip to prevent herself from returning it.

"I would say the same to you, but you kinda suck." Kensi teased, releasing her hand as she challenged him once more.

"Yeah...well..." He couldn't think of a decent comeback. "You...sit alone at recess."

Kensi shrugged her shoulders. "I want to. Anyway, you only have friends because you like shaggy off Scooby Doo."

Deeks opened his mouth in fake offense. "I do not!"

"Do too!"

"No I...well maybe I do a little..." Deeks said sadly. "But you look like...like..."

"Yeah?" Kensi asked impatiently.

"Nothing really." Deeks decided. "You're kind of...perfect." He meant it quizzingly, but it just made Kensi raise her eyebrows once more.

"No matter what you say, you still have to apologise. You now that, right?"

Deeks nodded his head. "I didn't mean it like that! I just meant that I couldn't think of a good insult. That never happens to me!"

"Well, maybe I'm your only match." Kensi offered.

"Maybe." Deeks hummed.

At that moment, the bell for the end of recess rang. "I have to go." Kensi mumbled, beginning to run off back to class.

"Wait!" Deeks shouted after her, running to catch up. "It was nice talking to you Kensi." He extended a hand to shake once more and she shook it firmly.

"You too Mr Deeks."

He smiled as the small girl ran off back to class. Just as he started to make his way back in, he heard a small voice say, "Don't think I've forgotten about the coat!"

He smiled to himself, knowing that she would definitely hold to that promise.


	2. Firsts- Rated K

**Anon prompt- "Firsts". (The first time Deeks realises he has feelings for Kensi)**

* * *

Deeks caught himself staring again. He really needed to stop doing that. He wouldn't be able to concentrate if he carried it on.

She was oblivious of course. She was laughing at some joke that Callen had told. Deeks didn't even know what had been said, but he still found himself smiling involuntarily.

There was something about the way she smiled that made him feel like he had to as well.

Of course, it wasn't like _that_ between them. They were partners, co-workers, best friends. Not a...couple.

And of course, Deeks wouldn't want it like that. I mean, why would he? Kensi was his best friend. He didn't really feel that way for her.

But it was in moments like these, when she was smiling or laughing, or sometimes even just sitting there, that he caught himself staring at her, admiring her beauty and her flare. And no matter what he did, he just couldn't turn his eyes away for one second in case he missed something even more beautiful.

"Deeks?" He snapped back into the reality at the sound of Kensi's voice. She was standing over his desk, snapping her fingers in his face, eyebrows raised. Callen and Sam were watching too. He must have drifted off into his own imagination for a second. "Deeks, we all there?" She teased, giving his face a quick look-over jokingly.

Deeks rubbed his eyes, yawning simultaneously. "Um yeah, sorry. Just tired." He mumbled, stretching out his arms. It had been a long day and he still had several case reports to finish. But he hadn't been concentrating because he'd been staring at her again.

"Well then." She smiled, leaning over the desk so that her eyes were level with his. "What were you day-dreaming about?" She teased, giving him that smile which he knew she only gave when she was getting ready to make fun of him.

Deeks opened and closed his mouth twice, trying to think of something that wouldn't sound perverted or creepy but wasn't the truth.

"Ummmm..." Deeks mumbled, looking up to the roof to try and get an answer in his head. "I was...thinking about Monty. I need to...take him on a walk when I get home. Yeah, that."

Kensi frowned at him questioningly as she leaned back. "Yeah, sure." She grumbled as she walked back to her desk to grab her bag and jacket. "That's exactly what you were thinking about."

"Bye Kensi, Deeks!" He turned to wave goodbye to Sam and Callen. He hadn't even realised they had been packing their things. God, his mental awareness was way off today.

"Bye guys!" Kensi called back, smiling as she did so. She took a moment before leaning down to her chair to collect her things too.

Deeks looked at his watch slowly, eyes widening at the position of the hands. It couldn't be that late already? He still hadn't finished half of his case reports. "It's getting late." Deeks mumbled, half to himself, but also to Kensi. "I should probably get off too."

"Okay." She replied, smiling over to him as she swung her bag over her shoulder and hung her jacket over her forearm. Deeks got up to grab his stuff and do the same, noting the awkward silence between them. He took a small glance over his shoulder to check she was still there. He guessed she was waiting to say goodbye to him as she stood there patiently.

Once he had his things, Deeks walked back over to Kensi and smiled at her. They set off walking out of the bullpen together.

"Thanks for having my back today Deeks." Kensi said slowly, biting her lip as she did so. "You were great."

Deeks smiled proudly to himself and turned to face her. He immediately turned away when he saw her face, knowing that if he looked for too long then he would never be able to turn away. "Well, aren't I always?"

Kensi smiled as she giggled slowly, staring back at Deeks who looked happy. She'd begun to loosen up with him over the two years they had known each other. He brought out a happier side to her which she barely knew existed.

She snorted in reply to him. "Well..." She laughed, seeing his face of disappointment that followed.

"Oh, you only wish you were as amazing as I am." Deeks said sarcastically, shoving his hands in his pockets casually.

"Oh, but I am." Kensi replied, turning to face him as they reached the parking lot. "Goodnight Deeks."

Deeks watched as she walked away to her car, grinning to herself. "You do too!" He shouted back, watching as she carried on walking, ignoring him, although he knew that she was still smiling.

He would do anything to see that smile. It was something which he treasured in his mind for bad days.

The more Deeks thought over what he'd just been thinking, the more his smile dropped into one of shock. Oh no. He couldn't...He wasn't...

Oh, but he was. And he knew it. This was just the first time he'd realised it. Deeks was starting to have feelings for Kensi. His co-worker, his best friend, his..._his _partner.


End file.
